


Web of Truth

by Arones



Category: The Witcher (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-06
Updated: 2020-09-10
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:48:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 16,266
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22138828
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Arones/pseuds/Arones
Summary: Yennefer and Tissaia have a checkered history that began many years ago when Tissaia had the gumption to buy Yennefer, training her ultimately to be her best protege yet.
Relationships: Tissaia de Vries/Yennefer z Vengerbergu | Yennefer of Vengerberg
Comments: 128
Kudos: 288





	1. Chapter 1

Tissaia sat in her bedchamber at her mirror, slowly taking the pins out of her hair. It had been a long day with the intake of the new girls into the program at Aretuza. It was quite possibly her least favorite day each time she had new pupils to teach. Everything seemed so chaotic when the new ones arrived. They didn’t know where anything was, some weren’t even sure why they were there. Others hadn’t even heard of magic. 

Sighing to herself, she combed her fingers through her hair, finding one more pin she had missed. She hated things being out of place. Tissaia closed her eyes and focused on each of the girls. She would spend the night not in rest, but in close monitoring of them. They were her responsibility now, and she took that charge seriously. 

Sabrina was already asleep, and Fringilla was closely following suit. Puckering her lips, she went through the rest of them before opening her eyes and staring at her reflection. Yennefer was her biggest worry. The girl was unpredictable. Not only did chaos control her, but she allowed it to freely. 

She had once been that way, many ages ago before she had learned how to bottle her emotions and control chaos. She too had once feared her own capabilities. But order ruled everything for her, and order was her saving grace. 

The shattering mirror shocked her out of her reverie. Facing her door, Tissaia’s heart pounded. She felt the glass against the palm of her hand, the sharp point against the soft skin at her wrist. Standing sharply, she bolted through her door. Her bare feet against the cold stone making not one sound. Her night dresses billowed around her as she raced through Aretuza from her chambers. 

By the time she got there, she knew she had barely any time. Sending out an alert to the other mages there, Tissaia pushed open Yennefer’s door and found her lying in a pool of her own blood in the center of her bed chambers. 

“Fucking, Piglet,” she cursed. 

Tissaia moved forward as fast as she could, gripping Yennefer’s arms. Thinking and acting quickly, Tissaia ripped the edge of Yennefer’s nightshirt and tied it as tight as she could around her wrists to stop the bleeding. She needed herbs. Sending out the mental call for what she needed, she stood up and levitated Yennefer’s body out of the pool of blood and to her bed. 

It didn’t take help long to arrive, but Tissaia shooed them away as soon as she had what she needed and decided to tend to Yennefer herself. This was, after all, a consequence of her own making. 

Her heart ached. 

Tissaia took the herbs and blended them precisely, spinning the mortar in slow circles as she recited the spell quietly. Yennefer mumbled briefly, but Tissaia touched her forehead and sent her into a deep sleep. 

It didn’t take too much longer until Tissaia had the herbs. She unwound the makeshift tourniquet and dabbed on the now black paste quickly before more blood could spill out. Using her ring finger, she painted it on thick, watching as the blood immediately thickened and stopped pooling. 

Tissaia switched wrists and repeated the same on Yennefer’s other. It hadn’t been that long ago when she’d found herself in a similar situation, that time her as the pupil in need of care. She would never share that with Yennefer, though, or anyone for that matter. No one needed to hear of her giving in to chaos and ignoring order. It would only place doubt and fear of her abilities. 

Letting out a quick sigh, Tissaia sat back. She leaned forward and brushed sweat riddled strands of hair out of Yennefer’s face. 

“How dare you try to leave, Piglet? Didn’t you know I would find you?”

Yennefer’s cheeks were pale, and Tissaia knew that it would take some time for the sweet pink to tinge her face once again. Far too many deaths she had witnessed, and caused, to know how very near Yennefer had come. 

Swallowing, Tissaia turned to look back at the mess on the other side of the room. Blood pooled and spattered over the floor and walls. Yennefer had meant business when she attempted to kill herself. 

Tissaia pushed herself to stand and headed for the door. Sure enough, just on the other side she found a bucket and mop. It was all her responsibility, so she would take care of it. She should have kept a closer eye on Yennefer, knowing they were so similar from the start and knowing that Yennefer often made rash decisions. Even in their short time together, Tissaia could tell that about the girl. 

The wooden bucket plopped loudly against the stone floor, echoing in the near empty room. Yennefer had come from nothing, unlike the other girls. She had a lot of distance to make up in order to rise to the top, and if she were being honest—Tissaia glanced at the sleeping girl—she wasn’t sure the piglet had what it took.

“Such a mess,” Tissaia muttered as she pulled the mop from the water and swished it against the floor. Her own feet were covered in the blood from when she’d raced in and didn’t dare look. It would take her hours to clean the mess properly, but she wouldn’t have it any other way. She’d be able to watch her pupil while keeping herself busy. 

Loneliness seeped in as she continued to mop and scrub, getting down on her hands and knees. The cathartic act of cleansing the soiled stone focused her mind. She checked in on the other girls before going back to the task at hand. 

Yennefer was her wild card, the one she’d had to convince the Brotherhood to allow her to train. They had their doubts of Yennefer’s abilities, but Tissaia saw through all the fear and defenses Yennefer set up and saw the chaos flowing freely underneath all the pain and hardship. There was no doubt a woman of great power, ability, and potential under all the harsh and ugliness she sported. 

Once she had cleaned the floor, Tissaia gave in to her chaos and waved her hand cleanly over the walls and the glass. The mirror knit itself back together and the blood droplets vanished into the air. Exhaustion set in. She checked one more time on her pupil before finishing the last few cleaning details and leaving. Tissaia would make sure she was there when Yennefer woke, reprimanding her for attempting something as stupid as suicide.


	2. Chapter 2

Yennefer felt so lost in the big halls or Aretuza. She hadn’t been there long, but the only thing keeping her sane was the desire to prove everyone wrong, well that and the boy. He had become her closest confidante, and she trusted him. For some unknown reason, she trusted him in ways she probably shouldn’t. 

Men never brought her good things. They always brought with them pain, manipulation, and power. It was a man’s world she had grown up in, first as a born-slave to the man she had been taught to call father and then to this world—the brotherhood. 

The battle waged within her whenever she was around Istredd, but she knew boys. And she knew enough to know they couldn’t be trusted. But oh how she longed for that to be different with him. He was so kind to her, in ways no one had ever been, not even Tissaia who had been kind enough to buy her. Yennefer rolled her eyes at that thought. 

The door to her chambers opened with a slight snick, and by the time Yennefer spun around to see who it was, the door was already closed and locked. Tissaia stood before her, all prim and proper as usual, every hair in place, and the exact opposite of Yennefer herself, who was twisted and wild. 

“There are no secrets in Aretuza, Piglet,” Tissaia’s voice rang through the dank room. “I’ll have you remember that.”

“I understand, Rectoress.”

Tissaia’s folded hands tightened in the slightest way in front of her as she stood stiffly next to the door for one more brief second before she took a few steps in and seemed to relax. “There’s a private lesson you need to be taught. One you need, but the other girls don’t.”

Yennefer sneered. She wasn’t stupid. She had a fleeting realization she knew where this conversation was headed. Sex. Everything always went that route one way or another. 

“The boy...” Tissaia began. “Have you seduced him yet?”

Yennefer’s eyes widened with shock for a brief moment before she shook her head in confession. “I—I want to.”

A sly smile contorted on Tissaia’s lips. “Why haven’t you?”

Yennefer pursed her lips and turned up her chin in defiance. She would not talk about this, especially with someone she didn’t trust. She wouldn’t open her lips and confess her darkest nightmares. 

“He smells,” she sneered. The defiant look was back, and she glared. 

“Do you even know how?”

Yennefer wrinkled her nose and shot Tissaia a look of disdain. “Of course, I know how.”

Tissaia took a step closer to Yennefer, invading her space. Yennefer could smell her, the light scent of jasmine and honeysuckle. It made Yennefer’s head spin. She found herself leaning toward Tissaia and immediately backed away like she’d been caught in the act.

“I beg to differ, Piglet.” Tissaia’s lips brushed against Yennefer’s ear, barely grazing the skin. “This is a lesson you need. Politics—the kind we influence—often need a seductresses touch. And frankly, with your...malformalities...you will need to become an expert in these lessons. Do not take what we discuss here lightly.”

Yennefer gulped. 

“The boy...when I determine you are ready. You will seduce him.”

“Yes, Rectoress.”

Tissaia backed up two steps, locking her gaze on Yennefer’s. Once Yennefer squared her shoulders and bolstered herself for the lesson, Tissaia nodded. “Come then, have a sit.”

They both sat on the edge of the rickety bed in the small room Yennefer had learned to think of as her sanctuary. The intrusion Tissaia made currently was not taken well. Silence overtook them. Yennefer’s chest rose and fell sporadically as she attempted to calm herself and think about what was going to happen at the same time. Anxiety alighting a fire in her belly that she would then tamp back down as she told herself she could do it. 

“Are you a virgin?” The words out of Tissaia’s mouth took Yennefer off-guard and made her heart clench.

“No,” Yennefer grunted out her answer, her shoulders tensed and tears threatened to spring from her eyes. 

Tissaia’s rigid form visibly softened. Her small hand pressed gingerly into Yennefer’s knee, and she squeezed lightly. “I don’t suppose it was by choice then.”

Yennefer didn’t give a verbal answer. Tears flowed freely, and her nose stopped up as she shook her head and wiped them roughly away. Tissaia let out a heavy sigh, patted Yennefer’s knee and then removed her hand.

“A woman’s burden, Piglet. We all carry it.”

Yennefer wrinkled her nose as she looked up in confusion. 

“Don’t be so blind to think that because of your twisted spine and my rigid one I would not also bear this burden. I am a woman, after all. The Rectoress of Aretuza, yes, but a woman nonetheless.”

Yennefer’s lips parted as she attempted to find words to say but instead gave in to the silence. Her shoulders were still tense when Tissaia began again. “One way to seduce is to gain trust. You can do it slowly or you can do it swiftly.”

“Like you buying me?” Yennefer spat in anger.

Tissaia rubbed her lips together. “Perhaps, but I prefer to think of the slow gain of trust you’ve had with me over these past weeks.”

“I don’t trust you.”

Letting out a slight chuckle, Tissaia shifted on the bed, her thigh brushing alongside Yennefer’s. “Smart little Piglet. Trust is a tool. Use it wisely and only to your advantage. However, as you may not trust me, you do need to learn the art of seduction.”

“I know how to seduce,” Yennefer mumbled, feeling lost as she truly had no idea. Fear ramped up in her chest just as much as excitement did. 

Tissaia tsked. “There are herbs that can help you, but do not rely on them. We will discuss them in your next lesson.” 

“My next lesson?”

Tissaia took Yennefer’s chin in her hand and turned her to face her. “This will no doubt take many lessons, Piglet. You are untrained, you are ugly, you are headstrong, and you do not take direction well. That all works against you in situations like this. And trust me, there will be situations where you will need to use these skills. In fact, if you end up in court, you will need these skills before any sorcery.”

“Horse shit.”

“Try me.”

“What?” Yennefer jerked back, her eyes wide. 

Tissaia smirked, her pale-painted lips slow to move as she repeated herself. “Try me. Seduce me. If you can do that, then I know there is hope for you yet to ascend.”

“No.” Yennefer shook her head, and she stood up, moving away from Tissaia as she could. The loose dress she wore twisted around her ankles almost tripping her had it not been for Tissaia’s quick movements to catch her fall with a hand to her forearm. Yennefer’s arm burned where their skin connected. 

Pursing her lips and narrowing her eyes, Tissaia gave her a soft look before stepping back and fitting her hands together in front of her fully buttoned dress. “Then you will not ascend.”

Without another word, Tissaia made for the door. Yennefer panicked. She had to ascend. This was her destiny. She didn’t live in a pigsty for years, treated like the scourge of the earth, raped on the regular just to be tossed the wayside. No, she had to have everything. And she could—if only she could do this. 

“Wait!” Yennefer cried out. 

Tissaia stopped at the door, her hand on the latch, and her back to Yennefer. The look she gave Yennefer over her shoulder was blank. It showed no hope, no desire—only hard, cold stoicism. 

“Wait.” Yennefer said again, this time hobbling toward Tissaia. “I—I changed my mind.”

“Wise choice, Piglet.” Without another word, Tissaia opened the door and left. 

###

Tissaia made it back to her bed chambers and shut the door behind her. Leaning against the cold wood, she let out a heavy breath and sighed. Closing her eyes, she raised her hand and rubbed them gingerly. Something about the piglet drew her, something far beyond what any other student had in the past. They had so many similarities between the two of them—if only Yennefer could pull her head out of her ass. 

Smirking at the thought of the girl, Tissaia made her way to her desk and began to go through the next days lessons. The candle waned, so she waved her hand, flicking her fingers, and it came back to life. 

Yennefer had agreed to seduce her, weeks ago, and had yet to make any moves in attempt, at least by Tissaia’s account. She pursed her lips and dipped her quill into her inkwell one more time as she scratched the words on the parchment. Istredd would be a good tool for teaching Yennefer; however, he was just that, a boy. They were on equal footing. 

Once Yennefer was sent to court, she would have to seduce those with far more power and authority than her. She would have to learn how to tamp down her own anger and selfishness for the betterment of the brotherhood and the kingdom she was assigned to. 

The knock on her door startled her out of her reverie. Rubbing her lips briefly together, Tissaia put everything in it’s place, the quill in its holder, the lid on the ink, the parchment straightened, before she made her way to the door and opened it. 

Yennefer stood on the other side, small and insignificant. At least that’s what Tissaia tried to convince herself. Her stomach churned at the thought of why Yennefer might be there. Seduction. Sex. A lesson necessary to learn and necessary to be taught, and it was her duty to make sure those pupils under her care learned to the best of their abilities. 

“Rectoress,” Yennefer said, not wasting a second as she pushed her way in through the door and into the room. 

Tissaia pursed her lips, surprised by Yennefer’s bravery in coming straight into the room without invitation. She shut the door loudly and stood straight, taking her normal stance with her hands clenched in front of her as she held in the chaos the best she could. “I’ll have you know I’ve killed people for lesser intrusions.”

Yennefer spun around and grinned, her twisted jaw making it look more like a grimace. “You wouldn’t dare kill your most prized student.”

Tissaia narrowed her gaze. “What makes you believe that is you?”

Yennefer headed to the table Tissaia had just vacated. She rummaged through the items on it, picking them up, inspecting them, and then putting them back down out of place. Tissaia itched to grab Yennefer’s wrist tightly and forcibly remove her from the area before anything else was set amiss. 

“I wouldn’t be here if I wasn’t worth something to you,” Yennefer chimed as she picked up the corner of Tissaia’s immaculately pressed duvet and tossed it aside. 

Tissaia’s heart thudded. The disorder making anxiety run through her spine, up and down, as she coaxed herself not to give in to wild musings and actions of a child. She was old enough and powerful enough to know this was a ruse. Yennefer was probably there to attempt to get out of her lessons, to beg to be released from them. Tissaia remained as still as possible, forcing herself not to give in to the need to fix everything that was disrupted. 

With a bottle of perfume by her nose, Yennefer sent Tissaia a sly glance. “You said to seduce you. You failed to teach me how.”

The bottle sprayed twice, and Yennefer shook her head in the mist. 

Clenching her teeth, Tissaia gave in. She glided over the stone floor, grabbed the bottle and set it back perfectly where it had come from. When she turned to look at Yennefer, her own scent on the girl made her stomach drop. 

“Sit.” 

Yennefer cockily sat in the chair in front of the mirror. When she went to grab more of Tissaia’s things, Tissaia smacked her hand sharply.

“Do not touch.”

Yennefer’s eyes widened in surprise as she rubbed the top of her hand from the sting. Tissaia smartly ignored her and went to her herb table in the corner. Grabbing two of the herbs, she brought them back. She stood behind Yennefer, leaning over so her breasts would every-so-often brush against Yennefer’s shoulders. 

“Take this, lilac, and this, gooseberry. Mix them.” Tissaia licked her lips as her stomach spun circles. She heard the distinct draw of breath from Yennefer, the rapid breathing of arousal. “Mix them slowly for romance or quickly for passion.”

Tissaia took Yennefer’s hand and pressed the marble pestle into her palm. Then together, with Tissaia’s arms around the girl, they ground the flowers together. Tissaia leaned in even more, this time making sure her lips were right next to Yennefer’s ear as she whispered. 

“Say the incantation with me.”

The Elder slipped from Tissaia’s lips, and she knew her breath fluttered across Yennefer’s cheek. Yennefer’s breath hitched; her hand stilled. But Tissaia kept the motions steady and slow. Together they said the incantation one more time. Tissaia gave the herbs a little longer to blend together before she dipped her pinky finger into the oils. Turning so Yennefer could see her fully, she got down on her knees. She pressed her finger to each side of her neck, to her wrists, and then to the valley between her breasts. 

“This scent will break even those who are strong against magic.”

Yennefer swayed; her eyes glossed over. 

“Piglet,” Tissaia spat, knocking some sense back into Yennefer. “Make sure you remember.”

“I’ll remember,” Yennefer responded almost as if she were in a dream. “Lilac and gooseberry.”

Tissaia hummed as she cleaned her hand on Yennefer’s dress. “Yes, but that wasn’t the only lesson tonight.” Their gazes locked. “Proximity. Tone of voice. Gentle. Soft. Supplicant. Be what the other person wants you to be and you will have all the power.”

Sharply, Tissaia stood up and backed away from Yennefer. She pulled herself together as best she could, heat searing in her core, her mind spinning circles as she attempted to put the boundary lines back in place. She needed her order. It would be the only thing to save her from this chaos. 

Yennefer pouted her lip. Tissaia had to stop the moan from leaving her mouth. She wanted desperately to pull that lip between her teeth and take a small nip. But it wasn’t her feeling that way. It was the herbs, the incantation they had both said together. 

“Learn to control yourself, Piglet.” Her voice was harsh. They both needed it, but even under it all, Tissaia could feel her own control slipping. “You’re drooling.”

Yennefer snapped her head to the side at that comment. It had been exactly what the both of them needed. Putting even more distance between them, Tissaia sat at her desk on the other side of the room, breathing in the herb free air. Still her chest rose and fell far more rapidly than she deemed it should. 

“Seduce the boy. Bring me something he gives you to prove it, a small trinket.”

Yennefer shifted in the chair. “I won’t do it.”

“Then you will never learn to be a powerful mage, and you will never go to court. Your emotions betray you. Bottle them. Control them.”

Yennefer blew hot air. “A trinket.”

“Yes. You may be ugly, Piglet. But you are far from stupid.”

The tension in the room rose immediately. Yennefer’s anger bubbled very much like it had that night she gave them the lightning lesson. Turning to look at her pupil, Tissaia was ready to take control if necessary. Without warning, Yennefer strode to Tissaia’s chair. She pressed both palms against the arm rests and leaned into Tissaia’s space. 

“Stop calling me that.”

They were almost nose to nose. Tissaia held her ground, unshaken on the outside but crumbling on the inside. 

“Ugly or Piglet?”

Yennefer growled, and before Tissaia could do anything else, Yennefer’s mouth was against hers. Their lips pressed hard together, and Tissaia drew in a sharp breath as she tried to center herself and focus, but the scent was dizzying, not just the lilac and the gooseberry, but the jasmine and honeysuckle Yennefer had doused herself with earlier. 

Yennefer’s hand found it’s way to Tissaia’s hair and tugged sharply until a few pins came loose. Her other hand grabbed Tissaia’s breast, squeezing hard enough to cause pain. Tissaia moaned in pleasure. Her fingers found their way to Yennefer’s cheeks, and she held her there as their tongues entwined. 

Tissaia lost herself quickly. The force of emotions and sensations took over her, and she lost control. She wasn’t sure how, but they ended up on her bed, Yennefer straddling her and pulling at the buttons on her dress. Tissaia ran her hands up the back of Yennefer’s thighs, scratching her nails deeply into them. Yennefer plunged a hand into her open dress, warm fingers against the bare of her breast. 

Groaning, Tissaia closed her eyes and tilted her head back. She had to regain control. She had to focus. Drawing in a deep breath, she jerked Yennefer’s head up right before the girl’s lips descended on her skin. 

“Stop.”

Yennefer halted. 

“Get up.” Tissaia’s bare chest rose and fell rapidly as she pushed herself to sit and ultimately forced Yennefer off the bed to stand before her. Tissaia didn’t make to cover herself as much as she wanted to. Her fingers gripped the cloth below her tightly. “Seduce the boy. Give me a trinket. You have one week.”

“Yes, Rectoress.”

Confusion flooded through Yennefer’s eyes, and as much as Tissaia wanted to reach out and explain, she knew she couldn’t. They needed distance. Much distance. Gritting her teeth, Tissaia ordered, “Get out.”

Yennefer scrambled as she ran. Once the door was closed, Tissaia waved her hand and the lock flicked into place. She couldn’t tear her gaze from it as much as she tried. Her body was heated, her mind was a mess, chaos threatened to spill out through her. Everyone believed it was her pupils who kept Aretuza as it was, but it was her. She taught the girls to bottle their emotions, to control them, but she knew the real secret—the way to be the most powerful sorceress. Let them go. 

Biting her lip, Tissaia shook her head. “Fuck,” she muttered. She knew she must look a sight. Her hair was mostly in place, but a few pins had come loose and she felt the stray strands rustling around her back. Her lips were no doubt swollen from the harsh embraces. Her dress—closing her eyes against the onslaught—her dress was out of sorts. 

“Fuck,” she said out loud again. She certainly had a mess to clean up. Standing tall, Tissaia straightened her clothes first, then her hair, then finally her desk Yennefer had perused when she’d first come in. 

Once she had finished, she bit her lip. With the wave of her hand and a glare, she burned the remaining lilac and gooseberry in the mortar, wishing it would lessen the effects. When it did nothing, she gave in to her baser needs. She closed her eyes and focused on Yennefer. The piglet was lying in her own bed finishing what they had started by herself. 

“Fuck.” The word echoed in the room one last time as she knew sleep would never come. 

###

Their fingers brushed briefly when Yennefer handed the flower over. Tissaia pushed down the rise of pleasure that bubbled up. 

“What will you do with it?”

“Nothing.” Though the thought of putting a curse on Istredd had crossed her mind more than a time or two. Tissaia made eye contact with Yennefer. “Simply wanted to know you could control your emotions and get it from the boy. That you would. You may go, Yennefer.”

“Does this mean I get to ascend? I’m ready.”

Tissaia paused. She remained unconvinced. Yennefer needed many more lessons before she’d be ready for court; however, she had to let her. She’d risked a lot to bring Yennefer to Aretuza to begin with; she couldn’t and wouldn’t give in to those pressures now. 

“Listen for the knock.”

Once Yennefer left the room, Tissaia picked the flower up carefully, twisting it in her fingers. One small curse wouldn’t hurt. Remembering the words precisely, Tissaia held the flower in front of her as she recited them carefully. The flower shriveled and died, withering to dust and falling on the table top. 

“I always win,” she said aloud before brushing her fingers over the ash and cleaning her tabletop. “Always.”


	3. Chapter 3

Yennefer knew Tissaia was aware of her arrival at the ball. She sent out a flash of power to draw her mentor’s attention. She had ascended. She was a mage. And despite what the council wanted, she was going to Aedirn. No one stopped as she walked into the ballroom. Some were dancing, most were talking. Mages were scattered about, no doubt making conversation. 

Somewhere in the back of Yennefer’s mind she wondered if anyone would even recognize her. As soon as the thought occurred, she scolded herself; Tissaia would no doubt know who she was. She hadn’t take more than five steps into the room when she felt Tissaia nudge her mind. 

_Piglet_

Yennefer ignored her as she made for the king. She had his attention now. Fringilla stood next to him, no doubt speechless as she realized what was about to happen. Yennefer smirked inwardly as she approached, knowing Tissaia was coming closer. Tissaia’s power was unmistakable. 

She bowed slightly, lowered her gaze, gave off an air of submission, just as Tissaia had taught. “Yennefer of Vengerberg.”

Tissaia arrived before he could say anything, and Yennefer ignored her. They’d had their words, and she knew Tissaia would intervene. 

“My apologies, Your Excellence. Please, allow me remove this misguided girl.” Tissaia made eye contact with Yennefer, and Yennefer felt the nudging in her mind again. She ignored the Rectoress once more. 

“What sort of king refuses a dance with one of his subjects. Vengerberg. Are you aware I’m in the market for just such a mage?”

Pleasure filled the pit of Yennefer’s stomach as the king couldn’t remove his gaze from her. The plan was working. She would be in Aedirn’s bed by the end of the night and her spot in the kingdom would be secure. She softened her voice and kept her eye contact on the king, speaking directly to him and ignoring both Tissaia and Fringilla. “On your lead, Your Excellence.”

They moved to the dance floor. She glanced back at Tissaia, giving her a look of challenge and also worry. What had she gotten herself into? Perhaps she wasn’t completely ready for this. Turning back to King Virfuril, she focused on him and gave in to the nudging in her mind. 

_Let him lead you, Piglet._

Waves of calm came over Yennefer at her mentor’s voice and support. 

_You’re in this now. Don’t fuck it up._

Once more Tissaia’s voice was a welcome comfort. Yennefer spun, and the king was behind her, the dance about to begin. Fear etched into the back of her mind, but there was Tissaia, once again sending calming waves and encouragement. 

_Let him touch you._

His hand on her stomach, her fingers atop his. 

_There you are, Piglet. Touch him. Be coy. Eye contact. Build that trust._

They shared one more brief look as Yennefer spun on the dance floor. Tissaia had moved to the other side of the ballroom, making small conversation while she guided Yennefer’s movements. The dance seemed to go on and on, but as it came to an end, Yennefer realized Tissaia’s encouragement had lessened. 

Confidence took hold back in her chest, and she held it there, bottling the emotion just like Tissaia had taught her. Perhaps her teacher wasn’t a fool after all. The King brought Yennefer around the room, introducing her to various people of his court. Yennefer made sure to memorize the names and positions of each man, looking them in their eyes to read their thoughts as she was introduced. 

It seemed as though King Virfuril had made his decision, and Fringilla would be headed to Nilfgaard. Satisfaction settled in the pit of Yennefer’s belly. It took at least two hours before the king and her parted ways briefly. It did not take Tissaia more than a few seconds to find her. 

Tissaia’s voice echoed loudly through her mind, an order, not a request. _Follow me. Now, Piglet._

Out of the corner of Yennefer’s eye, she caught sight of Tissaia leaving the ballroom and heading into one of the corridors. The flash of her red dress just as she turned a corner piqued Yennefer’s interest. Yennefer followed Tissaia through the corridors and finally into a small chamber room far away from the ballroom. 

As soon as she entered the room, the door slammed shut behind her and locked. 

“Just what do you think you are doing?” Tissaia spat. 

It was not the first time Yennefer had seen Tissaia’s feathers ruffled, though it was a rare sight. She smiled and leaned against the wall, back to her petulant attitude she put on. “Securing my spot in Aedirn, something you failed to do, Rectoress.”

Tissaia’s jaw clenched, and her eyes narrowed. “It was your failure that sent you to Nilfgaard, not mine.”

“You promised me Aedirn!” Yennefer yelled, pushing up from the wall and stretching out her fingers as she felt for her magic. 

Tissaia saw her motion and flipped her hand out, forcing Yennefer’s hand back against the wall and immobilizing it. Yennefer jerked against the invisible restraints, but made no headway in breaking loose from the hold. When she glanced up, she confirmed the anger she felt coming off in ways from the woman who stood across from her. 

“Hoping to seduce your own man tonight, Rectoress?” Yennefer asked, raking her gaze up and down Tissaia’s form. “I’ve never seen you in something quite so...revealing.”

Tissaia’s other hand flicked out, and Yennefer found herself completely locked against the wall, as if she were in chains. Tissaia took a deep breath, cocked her head to the side, and then took slow steps toward Yennefer. 

“Tell me, Piglet. Were you trying to get me killed tonight?”

The question took Yennefer off-guard, and she stared wide-eyed at her mentor. 

“I thought not. You only think of yourself. You ascended. You are part of the brotherhood now. That means you have to use your brain, not your emotions.”

Tissaia stopped right in front of her. Their breasts brushed. Yennefer’s mind instantly went back to that night in Tissaia’s chambers, the game of seduction, the teasing back and forth. 

“Think, Piglet. Don’t be stupid.”

“I’m hardly stupid,” Yennefer muttered. 

Tissaia sneered. “Tonight proves otherwise.”

Yennefer had no retort. Tissaia was right. She had gone into the ballroom with hardly a plan, deciding to wing it, knowing she would have everything. She jerked her arms once more, making fists and digging her nails into her palms when she didn’t budge. 

Tissaia took one finger and curled it around Yennefer’s cheek, traced a line down her neck, and then moved her nail over the tops of her breasts. “I will help you gain control in Aedirn, but you must listen to me.”

Yennefer’s breathing increased rapidly. Her senses heightened. 

Tissaia’s voice was low as she whispered, “Your thoughts betray you, Piglet. You can’t want me and him. You have to make your choice.”

Anger and shame pulsed through Yennefer’s chest. She focused on the feelings and bottled them close. Growling, she punched out, breaking free of the chains Tissaia had put on her. Without warning, she flipped them, locking Tissaia against the wall with her body not her magic. They matched each other, chest to hip, Yennefer’s hand against Tissaia’s belly as she held her still. 

“I want him,” Yennefer muttered. “I want everything. He will give that to me.”

“Then submit.” The words rang clear through the room. 

Yennefer knew she was not built for submission. She was powerful, as powerful as Tissaia. 

“You’re not yet, Piglet. But you can be. If you listen, and you learn. We are so very similar.” Tissaia’s voice turned soft, pleading, like the gentle stream coaxing it’s way through the wild wood. “You can be more powerful than me, if you only learn to control your emotions.”

“Perhaps you control too much, Tissaia.” Her mentor’s name leaving her lips felt foreign, but the taunt was meant as that. Yennefer was the one in control now, not Tissaia. And the look Yennefer added into the mix confirmed they were both aware of just how much control Tissaia was losing. 

Tissaia remained silent, locked against the door. Both women knew if she wanted to move and leave then she could. But she submitted, she became whom Yennefer wanted her to be. Perhaps it was one more lesson for Yennefer, which only served to tick Yennefer off even more. 

Yennefer leaned in close to Tissaia, her lips brushing Tissaia’s ear, reminiscent of that night all those weeks ago. “All you have is Aretuza. I have everything.”

“You have nothing without me.”

Yennefer chuckled lowly, dark seduction passing her lips. “I don’t need you.”

“Emotions will be your downfall.”

Pissed off, Yennefer couldn’t let her have the last word yet again. She moved so her lips brushed Tissaia’s when she spoke. “Just because they are yours doesn’t mean they’ll be mine.”

With that she pressed their mouths together in heated anger. Tissaia resisted at first, but Yennefer pressed on. She removed her hand from Tissaia’s wrist and brought it to Tissaia’s supple breast. She squeezed hard in attempt to provoke a reaction from the Rectoress. Tissaia held still. 

Yennefer pressed her knee between Tissaia’s legs, forcing her dress to hitch up as her still covered thigh made contact with Tissaia’s center. Tissaia let out a grunt, and Yennefer took advantage as Tissaia’s boundaries weakened. Her mentor began to react. Their lips glided together fiercely, Yennefer in complete control. 

Yennefer pulled back sharply, grinned, and then licked a long trail from the dark red “V” of Tissaia’s dress, over the swell of her breasts, to her neck, her chin, and back to her mouth. Tissaia gripped Yennefer’s hair tightly, keeping their mouths together, her other hand on the small of Yennefer’s back radiated heat and pleasure. 

The burning sensation moved throughout Yennefer’s body. First it felt wonderful, but then it became suffocating. Still, she pushed through the offensive and reached down, hiking up Tissaia’s skirts. 

Once she had Tissaia’s skirt high enough, she shoved a hand between Tissaia’s legs and rammed two fingers inside her, her thumb pressed hard against her. Tissaia’s eyes widened only briefly before she closed them and leaned fully against the wall, submitting. 

Yennefer couldn’t help herself. She bent her head and nipped hard at Tissaia’s breast, leaving a red mark. “How’s that control helping you now?”

Tissaia’s hips moved in time with Yennefer’s hand, the pattern rapid and ferocious. But when she spoke, her voice was calm and ice. “If I didn’t want this, you would have been dead before you touched me.”

In spite, Yennefer picked up her speed and her violence. She bit hard into the cord have Tissaia’s neck, causing Tissaia to cry out and dig her nails into Yennefer’s sides as she held on. Yennefer pushed harder into Tissaia, teasing her body toward orgasm. Their foreheadS touched briefly, and Tissaia’s eyes flashed open. They’re connection deepened. 

Within seconds, Yennefer was overtaken by Tissaia’s restraint, but confused by the bubbling magic just under the surface of it all. She slowed her movements and loosened her grip, unsure of what to do. 

Tissaia smiled. Once again speaking in Yennefer’s mind, she said, _Don’t stop. Don’t slow down. Finish what you started, Piglet._

Giving in to the order, Yennefer picked her speed back up, jerking her hand as best she could. She felt Tissaia’s orgasm build through their connection, layer upon layer of pleasure pulling together until it burst. Tissaia’s cheeks reddened from the exertion and the release. Yennefer’s heart felt like it was going to beat out of her chest, her own pent up energy coiled inside. 

Time seemed to stop. She released Tissaia only to have her mentor grip her cheeks lightly and pull her back gently for one last kiss. Their lips touched, soft this time, gentle, almost lovingly. Tamping down the feelings, Yennefer jerked back. When she looked over Tissaia, she wasn’t surprised to still see every hair in place, as if she hadn’t just been fucked by a madwoman against the wall in the middle of a ball. 

Tissaia smoothed out her skirts and stood up, wiping her thumb and forefinger across her lips. “Don’t test me again, Yennefer. You will lose.”

Yennefer scoffed. “I’ll be in Aedirn’s bed by the end of the night.”

“I expect it. If you are not, you will find yourself in Nilfgaard by morning.” Tissaia looked as though she wanted to say more, so Yennefer held her tongue for once. “I never wanted you in Nilfgaard. If you think fucking Virfuril a chore, Nilfgaard would have been death. You are the one who rid yourself the chance for Aedirn by telling that boy about your Elven blood.”

Yennefer opened her lips to make a smart remark, but Tissaia cut her off.

“Seduction is all about trust. He seduced you, not the other way around. Don’t think any different.”

Tissaia was right. Yennefer knew it, even if she didn’t want to admit it. Still, she had managed to catch King Virfuril’s attention, and she would be in Aedirn. When Tissaia grabbed her hand and linked their fingers, Yennefer almost pulled away out of reflex. Tissaia held tightly. 

“I will help you succeed tonight. Fringilla will go to Nilfgaard and you Aedirn as planned. But you have to listen, and you have to control your emotions.”

“Yes, Rectoress.”

Tissaia nodded. “The proceed. Seduce him. Gain his trust. Control yourself. Become who he wants you to be.”

“Yes, Rectoress.”

Yennefer left the room and headed back to the ballroom. When Tissaia didn’t follow her, she didn’t think twice of it. She could still feel her mentor’s presence inside her, smell her on her fingers. Pressing her fingers to her lips, Yennefer tasted her and hummed at the flavor. She sent her thought directly to Tissaia who promptly ignored her just as Yennefer knew she would. 

It was time to grow up. She wasn’t a student any longer. She was a colleague, and she and Tissaia rivaled each other in power. They both knew it. With one last turn, Yennefer was back in the ballroom and caught the eye of King Virfuril. She made her way to him, remembering Tissaia’s command. Seduction. Control. It was all she needed to have everything. 

###

Tissaia cut most of the connection she had with Yennefer off, leaving only a small portion of their relationship. She leaned back against the wall and closed her eyes, pressing a fisted hand to her chest. That had taken the most unexpected turn. 

For years, Tissaia had been taught to use her body for the greater good, and this was only one more way of her doing that. Sorcery wasn’t only in the magic but also in the body itself. She was one of the most powerful mages on the continent. Yennefer would replace her when the time was right, when she learned everything she could. Until then, she could only teach in the way Yennefer would learn. 

She thought she’d lost control when Yennefer had marched straight into that room and toward King Virfuril. It had taken some coaxing, but she’d regained order. Despite what Yennefer may have thought, Tissaia knew she’d reigned in her chaos. She also was aware that as soon as Yennefer would enter Aedirn, her control would lessen as time went on; they would grow apart and lead separate lives. 

Tissaia would be lucky if she saw Yennefer again outside of these obligatory balls they were required to attend. Loneliness seeped back in, and Tissaia attempted to tamp it back down, but it began to overwhelm her. Her students always left. Rarely did they come back. That was the life of the Rectoress of Aretuza. 

Moistening her lips, Tissaia headed back to the ballroom. She and Yennefer had some business to complete before the night was up. The brotherhood had tried to usurp her power by removing Yennefer from Aedirn. She would take it back. Stregibor had tried her one too many times. Setting her teeth, she slipped back into the ballroom, ready to make her next move.


	4. Chapter 4

Tissaia stood in her study, magic shooting through her body and into her fingers as it built up. The spell was cast, the portal was opening. It took hardly any effort at all for Tissaia to move herself from one part of the continent to the next. She stepped into the waves of magic and instantly stepped out into a similar but very different room. 

The stone floors were the same, but her protege, Yennefer, lay on the bed in the center of the room, bared naked in her entirety. Tissaia’s lips formed in a thin line when Yennefer’s eyes popped open. 

“Rectoress, come to enjoy the show.”

“Hardly,” Tissaia said, her voice low. Tissaia walked over to the bed, grabbed the duvet and tossed it over the lower portion of Yennefer’s body. 

Yennefer didn’t budge. Instead, she stretched her arms above her head and wiggled from side to side. Tissaia’s stomach clenched at the sight, and she drew herself back in. 

“Why are you here then, if not to fuck me senseless?”

Tissaia’s cheeks burned, and she feared Yennefer would be able to see her flush. She turned slightly to face the window and get the image of her very beautiful protege out of her mind’s eye. It had been years since she’d seen Yennefer in person. They’d seen each other from afar, exchanged short conversations when either of them needed something, but for the large part, Tissaia had made to stay out of court. 

She had no desire to be involved in the inner politics of each kingdom, preferring to stand back and control the lines from the brotherhood’s corner. But this visit would take some convincing, which was the only reason she had dared enter into the mage of Aedirn’s rooms in the first place. She clenched her hands tightly and closed her eyes briefly. 

“Your queen has had one too many girls.”

“What of it?”

Yennefer rustled on the bed behind Tissaia, and when Tissaia glanced back, Yennefer was once again unabashedly naked, on her knees, staring Tissaia down with those pale-purple eyes. 

“She needs a son,” Tissaia stated matter-of-factly. “She needs to produce an heir.”

“Is she and her daughters not worth more than the sex between their legs?”

Tissaia turned to fully face Yennefer. As much as it pained her to answer in truth, there was no way around it. “They are not.”

“Horse shit.”

Tissaia remained utterly calm. She had seen Yennefer’s anger in action more times than she could count, and she knew Yennefer was far more talk than action. Although, she would not put it beyond her to truly do something stupid. 

“You need to cast a spell, sway a boy from her loins” 

“I will not.”

Tissaia sighed. “Yennefer, I tell you this not for Aedirn, but for yourself. Do as I say.”

Anger lit in Yennefer’s face. Her eyes narrowed with her, her chest rose and fell rapidly. Tissaia knew what was coming, the verbal assault she had feared she would encounter upon entering the room. 

“I will not. Women are just as worthy to be queens as men kings.” Yennefer was standing now, rage radiating off her in waves. 

“Control yourself,” Tissaia warned. 

“Is this what the brotherhood would have you do? Be their errand girl? Change the fate of destiny by convincing your former-pupil to cast a spell? I thought more of you, Rectoress. I thought you were powerful.”

“Enough!” Tissaia planted her feet on the ground, pushing her hand out in front of her. Yennefer felt the full blast of her magic and was knocked off her feet onto her back on the bed. “There is more to court than you and your king.”

Yennefer half-laid, half-sat on the bed, her legs sprawled and once again completely uncovered. 

“You wile away your days with your legs spread and wine in your goblet. You are here to do a job, girl. Not piss away life as an over-glorified chamber maid.” Tissaia’s anger matched Yennefer’s step for step. 

Yennefer’s chin knocked up in defiance. “I control the king.”

Tissaia smirked. “You think you have power over him, Piglet. You have none. You are a woman and a mage, and you have spread your legs one too many times for the likes of him.”

Reaching up sharply, Yennefer’s open palm flew toward Tissaia’s face, but Tissaia caught her hand and squeezed her nails into Yennefer’s wrist. She let go with a cold stare. 

“Cast the spell, otherwise your life will end.”

Tissaia took three steps back, conjured her portal and left. 

As soon as she returned to Aretuza, she let her anger fly. The books in her study flew off the shelves, the bottles for her potions popped as they exploded, and the fire in her hearth raged. Within a matter of seconds, Tissaia’s energy for battle was expended and she calmed. Glancing around the room at the mess she’d made, she sighed. It was rare she let her emotions get the better of her, but Yennefer had a particular way of teasing them out of her. 

Tissaia cast out her magic carefully, watching as the mess cleared itself. Luckily, the potion bottles had been empty so she didn’t have cross contamination. She settled everything back in order just as the knock reverberated through the room. 

Her gaze shifted to the door, and she sent out a magic pulse to try and figure out who it was. She didn’t sense Yennefer, who was never coy enough to hide herself. Breathing out relief, Tissaia called to the visitor. “Come in.”

Vilgefortz came through, shutting the door behind him. He carried with him a book and a plate of food, while a knowing smile graced his lips. “Thought you could use this.”

“What for?” Tissaia said, chiding herself inwardly when her tone came out harsher than she anticipated. 

Vilgefortz raised an eyebrow and nodded his head toward the fire. “I think everyone in the area heard what happened in here. Thought you could use something to help build your energy back up.”

Tissaia pursed her lips and gripped her hands together tightly. “I didn’t realize I was so loud.”

He chuckled. “It’s not often the great Tissaia de Vries is ruffled enough to throw a fit.”

“I did not throw a fit.”

“I beg to differ.” He set the plate down on her work table. “We were to discuss your book today. Did you forget?”

Tissaia grimaced. “I did. My apologies.”

“Take no worries. I was well-entertained while I waited.”

Cold rushed into Tissaia’s heart. If Vilgefortz entertained himself with her students... He must have caught the look on her face because he waved his hand and backtracked. 

“By Istredd. He said he was here to ask a favor.”

“Oh, yes. A large favor at that, and he is repaying me in kind.”

“Dare I ask?” Vilgefortz smiled briefly, a genuine look of curiosity crossing his features. 

Shaking her head, Tissaia answered, “I’d prefer not.”

“Well, then, shall we begin?” Vilgefortz showed Tissaia the book in hand.

She nodded and held her hand out to the chair opposite her usual one at the desk. As she took hers, he took his. She slipped a small piece of cheese from the plate and pressed it between her lips. Her chaos had been drained slightly, not enough to truly make any difference, but she would play the role of damsel in distress if that was what he wanted. 

They found themselves in deep discussion for hours. Tissaia even found herself smiling on occasion at some odd quirk Vilgefortz made. Her day calmed significantly from what it had been when she’d met briefly with Yennefer. 

As their conversation over her book petered out, Tissaia leaned back in her chair and relaxed even more. The cheese and the bread he had brought was gone, and they’d drank a carafe of wine together as they shared in the food. 

Vilgefortz picked up a stray white flower bunch Tissaia had on her desk. He spun it idly in his fingers, staring. Tissaia looked him up and down. He was much younger than she, but he wasn’t without his merits. He’d been to court, been to war, had survived. He’d grown since the time she’d seen him as a pupil. 

Rubbing her lips together, Tissaia spoke. “You can ask whatever you’re thinking.”

Vilgefortz jerked his head up at her statement. “You were upset when I came in.”

Tissaia’s face dropped; cold washed through her stomach. “Yes.”

“Why?”

Standing, Tissaia moved toward the fire that had calmed in their time together. Her magic gurgled just below the surface, but she was able to easily settle it back down. Vilgefortz was relatively new to her, but he had a quality about him that called for her to trust. Flashes of memory and her lessons with Yennefer came to mind: trust and seduction. The two way path. 

Vilgefortz stood and moved behind her. Close enough she knew she could lean back and touch him if she wanted, but far enough that he wasn’t intruding into her space. Closing her eyes briefly, Tissaia took a gamble. 

“I had an argument with a former pupil. I attempted to give advice, and it was...unappreciated to say the least.”

Vilgefortz reached a hand to her arm and squeezed lightly, warmth from his fingers seeping through her sleeve. Tissaia tilted her head toward the ground and turned her chin in his direction. 

“It seems more than just an argument.”

She didn’t want to answer him. They both knew he was right, but she didn’t want to explain the odd connection she felt with Yennefer, the power they shared, the similarities amongst their differences, how she saw herself in the young girl. 

“That’s all it was.”

He took the hint. Stepping away from her, Tissaia felt relief. Perhaps one day she would trust him enough to share her emotions and her chaos, but until then, she felt keeping him at a distance was the best course of action. 

“If you don’t mind,” Tissaia began, “I have a lot of work to complete.”

Vilgefortz bowed low, his gaze warming hers with comfort. “If you ever want to discuss her, I am here to listen.”

He left without another word as Tissaia’s walls shot back into place. She narrowed her eyes at where he had stood only moments before, then she hissed. Everyone had another motive, and she had been right not to give into her baser instincts and confide in him. Anger and relief washing over her, Tissaia went back to work.

###

An overwhelming rush of pride washed over Yennefer when the King of Aedirn shared his excitement over his wife’s pregnancy. He hadn’t talked of much else while visiting her bedchambers, but Yennefer had brushed it off. His queen was fertile, no doubt, but he knew this was his son. 

Breathing a sigh of satisfaction, Yennefer dared to gloat. Tissaia was wrong. She pretended like she knew everything, that she could sway everything, but about this she was wrong. Picking up the bottle she rarely used on her table, Yennefer took a whiff. 

Jasmine and honeysuckle, mixed with a touch of lilac and gooseberries. The incantation Tissaia had taught her many years before already woven into the oils. She touched the glass stem to her wrist and then rubbed her wrists together. 

She had to inform her mentor about this newest development. Even though it had been close to a year since they had seen each other last, her first thought was to report to Tissaia and let it be known what she was doing in Aedirn. Conjuring the portal took a good amount of her energy. The night sky only amplified her desire to make this impromptu visit. She didn’t hesitate as she stepped through the portal and right into the Rectoress of Aretuza’s bedchambers. 

The fire was barely lit, the coals needing to be raked. Yennefer glanced over the room, having only been in there once before when she had been but a child. Tissaia lay upon the bed, unmoving. Yennefer wondered briefly if she hadn’t woken, but the voice in her mind told her otherwise. 

_Piglet. ___

__Her name in that voice caused shivers to run down her spine. Instead of expending unneeded chaos by continuing their conversation silently, Yennefer spoke aloud. “The Queen is with child.”_ _

__That got her ever faithful mentor to move. Tissaia sat up, the duvet falling to the wayside as her feet pushed over the edge of the mattress. Her pale green night clothes did nothing to exemplify her form._ _

__“And did you sway destiny?” Tissaia asked, her voice clear in the dim room._ _

__“A woman is worth just as much as a man.”_ _

__“Stupid girl.” Tissaia stopped right in front of her, barefoot on the stone floor._ _

__Without heels, Yennefer stood over her, her violet eyes boring down into pale blue. “If the babe is a girl, the King can always try again.”_ _

__“He won’t.” Tissaia’s thin eye brow rose. “The queen has had her chance, and she has failed. If this child is not a male heir, he will dispose of her.”_ _

__“He will not!” Rage plowed through Yennefer and into Tissaia. Tissaia pushed it away and out into the night sky._ _

__Tsking, Tissaia rounded the corner of the bed. “You are a stupid girl if you believe he values daughters more than sons.”_ _

__“You’re jealous,” Yennefer spat. She didn’t care what she said to hurt Tissaia, she just wanted to hurt her. “You’re jealous you could never make it as a court mage, that your life is worth less than mine.”_ _

__“How dare you accuse me of such,” Tissaia hissed._ _

__Yennefer took a step closer, recognizing in that moment Tissaia must have breathed in her scent. Her eyes closed slowly and then opened again, their gazes connecting._ _

__“Did you come here to prove a point?” Tissaia asked. “Or to seduce me?”_ _

__Giddiness broke in Yennefer’s belly when she realized Tissaia figured it out. “One more lesson in seduction, Rectoress, before the student surpasses the teacher.”_ _

__Tissaia let out a low grunt in the back of her throat as she quickly closed the distance between the two of them, their mouths colliding in an eruption of anger and lust. Tissaia jerked them around, shoving Yennefer down until she fell on the mattress. In one swift move, she jerked her hand and locked Yennefer’s arms and legs in place with invisible chains again. Climbing on top her former student, Tissaia leaned in close to Yennefer’s ear._ _

__Yennefer’s heart rate spiked, her breathing came in rasps as she attempted to contain herself. She had never seen Tissaia be this forward, not in seduction or in politics. She always imagined Tissaia bending before the others, not asserting her will. This new side of her was most arousing._ _

__“Your capacity for self-aggrandizement never ceases to amaze me.”_ _

__Without another word, Tissaia’s mouth was on hers again. Yennefer’s chest constricted from excitement, and she bucked her hips upward in an attempt to assert her own control. Tissaia, however, would not give._ _

__“Remember, Piglet, your malformations may no longer be visible, but they still make up who you are.”_ _

__Tissaia sat back on her heels and straddled Yennefer’s hips; one hand rested on Yennefer’s chest and the other in the air. She traced one finger down Yennefer’s breast to her hip, causing her dress to vanish. With the hand raised in the air, she opened her palm and then with one finger at a time, she closed a fist._ _

__“I will always be in control.” With a raised eyebrow and a firm look on her face, the ice from Tissaia’s voice chilled the air. Tissaia jerked her hand down, and Yennefer felt the invisible chains fall away from her limbs. Yennefer wasted no time._ _

__In one swift move, without magic, she flipped them over and ripped Tissaia’s bedclothes in one quick jerk. Twisting around, Yennefer moved so she straddled Tissaia’s face, and then she bent her head, using her strength to part Tissaia’s legs. On a long moan, Tissaia wrapped her arms around Yennefer’s legs and mimicked each movement of Yennefer’s tongue._ _

__Yennefer’s body tingled, not only from the pleasure Tissaia caused with her mouth, but from the magic she pulsed through her. Without comment, Yennefer made a mental note to remember every single thing Tissaia did to her. Perhaps she did have more to learn from her mentor._ _

__Her hips swayed back and forth, jerking every once in awhile. Tissaia, however, remained calm until the last minute, her hips rising off the bed as her orgasm built. Yennefer pushed down just when her body jerked with pleasure, her orgasm splitting through her abdomen and up her spine. She used all her control to keep lapping against Tissaia, making sure the woman felt the same delicious release she did._ _

__It was unexpected when Tissaia’s back arched off the bed and into Yennefer’s body, causing her to roll to the side. Then with heavy breathing, the two remained silent. Tissaia eventually sat up, called a few words in Elder, and the fire and candles in the room came back to life. Heat seeped once again into the air of the room._ _

__Tissaia bent her knees, wrapping her arms around them as she curled slightly into herself. Yennefer remained sprawled on the bed, her hair wild around her, sweat glistening on her skin, and her nipples hard from the cool air and aftermath of orgasm._ _

__“I really should visit more often, Rectoress.”_ _

__Tissaia’s back straightened. “I’d rather you didn’t.”_ _

__Yennefer made a slow turn to her side, glancing up and down Tissaia’s closed off form. “You’re the one who started this.”_ _

__Sighing, Tissaia closed her eyes. “Yes. You needed to learn, and this was the easiest way.”_ _

__“I’m not your student anymore. I’m your equal.”_ _

__“Do not over-estimate your abilities, and do not under-estimate your weaknesses.”_ _

__Yennefer’s cheeks burned with embarrassment. “You told me once to imagine the most powerful woman in the world. You know who I saw? Myself.”_ _

__“No doubt,” Tissaia said, tossing the comment to the side. “You are weak and prideful, and you do not understand that there is more this world, more to Aedirn, and the brotherhood, more to Aretuza, than you.”_ _

__Anger burned in Yennefer’s chest. This had been a mistake. She should have never come here. Standing from the bed, she tensed in rage. Conjuring her portal back to Aedirn, Yennefer glared at Tissaia. “You have nothing but Aretuza. Don’t dare to tell me what I have.”_ _

__Taking three steps, Yennefer vanished back into her own bedchambers._ _


	5. Chapter 5

Yennefer knew she shouldn’t have stayed so long. Her hands were dirty from the wet sand as she covered the babe’s face, tears threatening to once again spill down her cheeks. Tissaia had been right. The entire time, her mentor had been right, and she had been too stupid to see it.

With a huff, she sat back on the wet sand, pressing her face between her knees. She felt the magic sting the air. She knew she shouldn’t have stayed so long. Breath rushed from her lungs as she glanced up. The assassin stood before her, dressed in all black like herself. His scorpion creature was gone. It was just him.

She was ready to die. In some ways, she wanted to. Her life she had built was gone, her dream of having everything had vanished in the twenty seconds it took her not to listen to Tissaia. Tissaia. She had been right all along.

Yennefer sat in the sand, staring up at the man who would kill her. She didn’t move a muscle. Her chaos was gone. Whatever she had bottled, vanished in her attempt to save her queen and the queen’s youngest child. She’d managed neither.

“What do you want?” her voice rang over the gentle waves as they brushed against the damp black sand.

The assassin said nothing.

Yennefer shook her head and laid down flat, her arms out to her side. “Do it already, then. I’m tired of waiting.”

She heard nothing. He didn’t move. She didn’t move. The waves were her only companion, the dead baby girl buried haphazardly next to her. She should have been able to protect her. She was innocent. Her only crime had been being born to someone who didn’t want her, much like Yennefer herself.

Letting out huff of breath, she bit her lip. Yennefer had been born to a man who didn’t want her. He hadn’t killed her, but he very well may have. He’d not given her life either. She’d taken care of her siblings when they were young, bathed them, changed their nappies, woke with them in the night when they cried. Babies were innocent.

“You didn’t have to kill her,” she whispered. “She did nothing to deserve this.”

Again, she was met with silence. When Yennefer risked a glance toward the assassin, he still stood watching her. She let out a huff of a breath, frustration eating into her chest. If he was going to kill her, he should have done it already.

“I’m not going to fight back,” she muttered. “I haven’t any energy left.”

She heard him shift then, his boots not so silent on the sand. She waited with baited breath for him to get close enough, her magic bubbling just under the surface. She only had enough to hold him off a little while. She still wanted everything, wanted to have the life she had always dreamed of, the one Tissaia had promised her. Tissaia.

Drawing in a deep breath, Yennefer divided her focus. It was a hail mary, but she could do it. Reaching out with her mind, Yennefer called to Tissaia, her voice whispering in her mind’s eye as she begged through one word. Tissaia. Tissaia. Tissaia.

He was too close. Popping her eyes open, Yennefer glared. He stood over her, his hand curled into a fist. He was much stronger than her. If she hadn’t wasted so much energy trying to save the unsaveable perhaps she would be able to defeat him, kill him. But she hadn’t. She was confined to the ground with hardly any magic left. She did have a knife on her, but that would only get her so far with him. He was easily twice her size.

The waves reached her toes, the tide coming in. He could kill her and wash her out to sea. With a heaving breath, Yennefer flicked her hand, the knife leaving her thigh and flying toward him. He brushed it away with the back of his hand. Fear gripped Yennefer’s heart again.

Once more, she flicked her fingers, dragging the knife on a certain path for death. Her attempt was foiled. He bent down over her, one knee pressed into the black sand and reached his hand around her neck. But he wasn’t. His hands were still at his sides. His eyes focused on her. Yennefer gripped at nothing but her skin, clawing gashes into her own flesh as she tried to get him to stop.

She couldn’t breathe. She couldn’t stop him. Bucking her hips up to try and knock the invisible force off, she failed. There was nothing to do when she had an invisible enemy. Panic welled in her chest. She narrowed her gaze at him, hardening as black dots littered her vision.

Tissaia. Tissaia. Tissaia.

Releasing one hand, she reached for the knife off to her side. Her fingers wrapped around it. Instead of forcing it toward him, which she knew would do no good, she turned it on herself. If he wanted the kill, he would stop her from doing it herself.

Sure enough, as soon as she got the sharp edge to her neck, he batted it away and the invisible force strangling her eased up. Yennefer pushed to her feet and backed away from him, her hands out before him. He stood stiffly, his blank stare to giving Yennefer any idea to what he had planned.

She would run, but she knew it was futile. She’d already attempted that. He must be tracking her too, not just the queen. Breathing deep, Yennefer ran through everything she had on her person he could be tracking. She could think of nothing. No way she had enough chaos to conjure another portal, but at that point it wouldn’t matter anyway.

Tissaia. Help. Please.

Her voice broke on the last word. She had never used that word with her. Swallowing, Yennefer turned back to her assassin. She would have to fight him. She would have to make her last stand here. Alone. Just like the rest of her longer-than-expected life.

Turning, she squared her shoulders and called forth as much chaos as she could. Waves of energy exited her fingertips and in his direction. He easily and readily batted them off. As soon as he moved, Yennefer called down lightning, a strike landing inches from his form. She was off her game.

He threw his hand backward, the invisible force back and knocking her twenty feet from where she had stood. She landed, her face scraping against the gritty sand. Her body ached from exertion, from running, from the adrenaline she wished she had but was gone.

The portal surprised her. Turning her head, she watched as it formed behind him. He was distracted by it, and Yennefer took advantage, sending whispers of dark smoke around his body, attacking him at every weak point they could find. He stood stock still and didn’t move as he stared at the portal.

When Tissaia walked through it, Yennefer’s heart thudded. She wouldn’t die today. She could still have everything. He raised his hand in Tissaia’s direction, but she was quicker. In two seconds, she had the knife Yennefer had abandoned jammed through the center and front of his neck. He toppled over on to the ground as the portal vanished behind her. Tissaia stood over her, her lips thinned and her eyes cold.

Bending low, she made sure he was dead before she trudged through the sand toward Yennefer, her dark green dress billowing behind her in the wind. Tissaia raised on eyebrow at Yennefer, waiting for an answer.

Yennefer didn’t know what to say. A million things tumbled through her mind, but she didn’t want to say any of them. To admit Tissaia was right and she was wrong would be too much. Instead, she took a deep breath and snorted.

“Took you long enough.”

“Your message wasn’t clear until the end. Not to mention, tracking you is not as easy as it once was.”

Yennefer rolled her eyes and pushed to sit up, but as soon as she got halfway, her head spun. Reaching up, she grimaced. Tissaia remained standing above her as she flopped back down into the sand, not sure if she’d be able to move for quite some time.

“I’ll take that as a compliment,” Yennefer snarked at Tissaia’s last comment, not wanting to admit her own weakness.

Tissaia knelt down next to her and brushed delicate fingers over Yennefer’s cheek, neck, and chest. “He cut you.”

“He what?”

Grunting quietly, Tissaia brought her fingers up for Yennefer to see the blood.

“When did he do that?”

“When you weren’t paying attention.”

Yennefer let out a breath and relaxed back. She knew, no matter how mad Tissaia was at her, she would help. She would protect. It had been their game from the start. Reaching up, Yennefer wrapped her thin fingers around Tissaia’s wrist and held tightly. It was as much a thanks of gratitude as she would ever give. She felt Tissaia’s power work around her like she had many times, and when Yennefer opened her eyes, they were in Tissaia’s chambers back at Aretuza. With a release of the leftover tension, Yennefer closed her eyes and succumbed to her exhaustion.

###

The call for help had been the most unexpected call she’d received, especially concerning it had come from Yennefer. They hadn’t spoke in a year, easily. Not since they’re last major argument which had also come off a year of silence which had began in another major argument.

Brushing her fingers against her temple, Tissaia wondered if the two of them would ever be able to speak without hatred and vehemence. It seemed to have been that way from the start, and while Tissaia had willingly fed into it for years at the beginning, it was tedious to keep it alive. They were not colleagues. They were near enemies.

Letting out a breath, Tissaia moved to her table, pouring water into the basin. Yennefer was a mess. Bruises bloomed on her neck and chest, her face scratched from whatever battle she had faced. The cut on her chest was not deep, but it still bled.

For some reason, Tissaia knew she’d be cleaning up after her protégé for years to come. Yennefer was a witch who would take centuries to tame. Unlike the others, Yennefer’s beginnings led to her intense distrust. With cloth and water in hand, Tissaia sat on the edge of the bed. She vanished Yennefer’s clothes to get a better idea of what her injuries her.

Healing had always been Tissaia’s forte. She had excelled at the potions and balms when she had been in training before ascending, and had continued her studies throughout the years. Herbs were often looked down upon by the younger witches, Yennefer included, because they didn’t—in their opinions—harness chaos and power to the extend other magic did.

Letting out a sigh, Tissaia wiped away the grime and sand on Yennefer’s body. She’d have to get her to bathe soon enough to get the rest of it, and then she’d once again spend hours cleaning up the mess Yennefer left behind. It seemed her task since she had gone to the farm and paid for Yennefer to enter under her care. A life she had given her, but a string of complications she had given herself. It had been a risk, but one Tissaia was still convinced was the right decision. Yennefer would save them all in the future. She knew it.

Yennefer’s head moved back and forth on the pillow, her hair matting as the dirt and grime worked against her. Tissaia sat back, plopping the cloth in the basin to give Yennefer a break. When her purple eyes shone back, Tissaia planted a hard look of disappointment on her face.

“You should have listened, Piglet.”

“Well, you have your long lost wish now. I’m not Aedirn’s mage any longer.”

Tissaia pursed her lips and looked out the window to her chambers. “I never wanted that for you.”

“You didn’t help me achieve it either.”

“Are we really going to go back to this every time we see each other?” Tissaia’s voice echoed, the anger on the edge of her tone almost every time she spoke to Yennefer. “You need a bath.”

Yennefer sneered. “You bathe too much.”

Tissaia’s heart jumped. Yennefer was utter chaos where her life was order. The risk had not only been to the brotherhood or the world but to her own life. Where Yennefer followed no rules and order, Tissaia lived by them. She was clean, proper, kept. Yennefer was the opposite. Who was she kidding, they would never make a match.

“I’ve warmed the water.” Tissaia stood and moved back to the table, setting the basin down. “I’ll have a balm for your cuts when you are finished.”

Tissaia left her chambers. She needed distance and space. She wandered down to her herbs, gathering the ones she would need. Istredd was there, taking care of the plants. Tissaia almost mentioned Yennefer was back, but bit her tongue. The two of them did not need to see each other. He gave her a curious look, but she glared back, stopping any of his questions.

When she went back to her chambers, Yennefer was still in the bath. Tissaia sat at her desk and ground the herbs together, whispering incantation after incantation into them. She briefly thought about whispering one more, preventing Yennefer’s magic from affecting her and her magic from affecting Yennefer. It would be a true break in their relationship, an end in sight.

She heard the splashing of water as Yennefer exited and rushed to finish. Yennefer walked naked out of the bath and toward Tissaia. Tissaia’s heart once again jumped, but she closed herself off. She’d seen Yennefer naked before, in fact, so many times she half-expected it each time they met.

Yennefer came to a stop right in front of Tissaia’s chair. Tissaia stood, her finger already dipped into the balm. She traced it gently along Yennefer’s damp skin, applying the balm to the cuts and bruises littering her flesh. She issued the silent order for Yennefer to turn around and found two more scrapes along her backside.

Once she was done, Tissaia cleaned her hands thoroughly and dried them on the cloth set by her basin. When she turned back, Yennefer stood where she’d left her. Tissaia didn’t know what to say. She thought she’d ended it before, but somehow, they found their way back to each other.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Yennefer said, her voice clear but softened in the quiet of the room.

“You asked for help.”

“And you couldn’t resist coming to my assistance?” A thin eyebrow raised over Yennefer’s eye. “I lied before.”

Tissaia remained silent, wanting Yennefer to speak on whatever she felt. She wasn’t going to gear the conversation in one direction or another. Yennefer walked closer, her hips swaying with each and every step she took, seduction and lust dripping off her form. Tissaia had to work hard to keep her body calm and her reactions under Yennefer’s radar.

“When I told you who I saw in the mirror when I imagined who the most powerful woman was? I lied.”

Tissaia was tempted to ask, but again, she clenched her jaw and remained silent. Yennefer was so close they could reach out and touch each other. Tissaia kept her hands firmly at her sides, fingers relaxed so Yennefer wouldn’t know how tense she was, how curious she was.

Yennefer stood directly in front of her. They were millimeters from each other. When Tissaia turned her chin up to look from Yennefer’s chest to her eyes, she was stunned by the determination she saw in her gaze.

Yennefer’s lips brushed against hers when she spoke. “I saw you.”

Tissaia drew in a sharp breath. Yennefer grinned. Their mouths were against each other in a soft, slow, and sweet embrace. Yennefer’s hand carded to the back of Tissaia’s neck, tilting her head up even more for a better angle. Tissaia reached behind Yennefer, her stubby fingers running down Yennefer’s back over the swell of her ass like the rivulets of water from the bath that dripped from her hair.

Moaning, Tissaia arched her back as Yennefer leaned over her, deepening the kiss. This was seduction at its finest. She had waited near a century for Yennefer to fully learn this lesson, and it seemed, at her weakest and near death, Yennefer had finally learned.

Tissaia nipped Yennefer’s lip, taking what she wanted from the embrace before she planned how she would end it. This wasn’t love, but it was meant to feel that way. This was the trust she had worked so hard to build with Yennefer, the trust and respect she had finally earned.

Yennefer’s hand on the front of her dress called her attention back to the moment. The buttons were slipping as Yennefer undid them. “Stop,” Tissaia whispered. “Stop.”

Yennefer’s fingers hesitated, but she did pull away, listening for the first time in her life. Tissaia pressed her forehead to Yennefer’s shoulder, taking a deep breath. When Yennefer didn’t move, didn’t do anything, Tissaia stepped back and away from her, redoing the buttons of her dress.

“Tomorrow. You need to rest, heal from your injuries.”

“Tissaia—”

“Rest. Morning is not far off.”

Leaving her chambers, Tissaia escaped. She would check back on Yennefer in a few hours time. There was no way Yennefer would be leaving Aretuza before dawn unless she walked out. She had no chaos left to make a portal. Distracting herself in her study, Tissaia pushed whatever had changed between them to the back of her mind.


	6. Chapter 6

Tissaia didn’t return until it was close to evening the next day. She’d known Yennefer had left her chambers, wandered the halls, visited the gardens, stolen some food and herbs, and gone back to her chambers. Tissaia hadn’t the gumption to go up there until she knew what she was feeling and what Yennefer wanted her to feel. 

When she pushed the door open, she was surprised to find Yennefer dressed in a simple blue gown, one she would have worn had she been a student again. Tissaia’s heart clenched at the sight. It was as if they’d been transported back to the beginning. 

Yennefer was seated at the desk, flipping aimlessly through a book, the large and thick page turning with an air of annoyance. “Busy day?” her voice echoed in the still room, and Tissaia’s spine stiffened. 

“Yes,” she answered simply. “Have you been reading all day?”

Yennefer shrugged and then sneered. “It’s boring here.”

Tissaia’s lips curved into a smile. It wasn’t the first time Yennefer had told her such. Letting out a breath, she stayed standing on the opposite side of the desk, her gaze lingering on Yennefer’s relaxed form. “Couldn’t conjure a dress?”

Yennefer shook her head. 

“Hmmm…I suppose you’ll take longer to heal than expected. Up. Let me check your injuries.” Tissaia issued the order 

Yennefer moved slowly, slower than she ever had before. Tissaia kept a careful eye on her as she walked. She didn’t limp or didn’t favor one side of her body. She came to stand in front of Tissaia, a smirk always present on her lips. 

“Want me to strip?”

“Preferable, but this will do.” Tissaia didn’t touch her. Her fingers followed the pattern of the balm she had smeared into Yennefer’s skin the night before. It was dried and cracked, but Tissaia could see and feel the injuries already mostly healed. “Wash up.”

“Yes, Rectoress.” Yennefer bounced in her bare feet as she headed for the basin of water. 

Tissaia turned her back, not wanting to watch as Yennefer stood naked over the water. Her stomach was still a roil of emotions, and she wasn’t sure what she should do or say. If anything, she wanted to run from Yennefer, wanted her to leave. For the first time since she had met the young woman, she wished she hadn’t. Where Yennefer was chaos, Tissaia was control. But in that moment, it felt the opposite. 

Yennefer had all the control, and Tissaia had none. She was helpless to Yennefer’s ministrations, her attentions, her seductions. Yennefer had taken the lessons she had taught all those years before, and she had finally mastered them. 

The hands at her shoulders surprised her. Tissaia drew in a short breath as she stared out the thin window to her chambers. Yennefer slid her hands down Tissaia’s arms to her hands, wrapping their fingers together and resting her chin on Tissaia’s shoulder. It felt odd, strange, and hardly like their norm. 

“I don’t know what to do,” Yennefer confessed.

It was almost as if Yennefer was reading Tissaia’s mind, but she was sure they were thinking about two different topics. Tissaia remained quiet, ignoring the fact that she leaned back into Yennefer’s form unwillingly. 

“I’ve been in Aedrin’s court for so long.”

“We can always reassign you.” Tissaia’s voice was strong and deep. She closed her eyes and rested her head on Yennefer’s shoulder. 

“Court is not my forte.”

The smile that graced Tissaia’s lips was one of understanding. She had trained Yennefer for court, but she’d honestly wondered if it would ever survive her, and knew the two wouldn't last long together. Tissaia drew in a deep breath as Yennefer’s fingers circled her waist and moved down over her hips. Soft and gentle lines up and down her abdomen to her breasts and then fleeting away again. 

“Tissaia,” Yennefer’s voice broke. 

Turning to face Yennefer, Tissaia let a small smile grace her lips at the downcast eyes from Yennefer. If she didn’t know better, she’d think Yennefer was finally experiencing shame, for the first time in decades. But she did know better. Yennefer had only known shame before her ascension. Afterward, it had been wiped from her memory. 

“You’ll figure it out,” Tissaia whispered. “You’re not stupid, piglet.”

At the small term of endearment, Yennefer looked up, her eyes lighting with mischief. Her lips danced into a smile, and her hand slid from Tissaia’s fingers up her arm, to her neck, cupping the soft skin there. Tissaia tried so hard to keep her gaze strong and steady, but with the gentle touch, she closed her eyes and let out a rush of breath. 

“Yen…”

“Shh…don’t say anything,” Yennefer pleaded. “Tonight there is no magic, no court, no lessons.”

Tissaia swallowed, her body rocking forward as Yennefer’s breath brushed over her cheeks as she placed sweet kisses to each side of her face. She worked around Tissaia’s jaw, to her ear, dashing out her tongue here and there for a taste, and then back to her lips. 

When they kissed this time, it was far different than any other time. Tissaia’s heart pounded, her body moved into Yennefer’s as she reached behind and pulled her in closer. Yennefer held Tissaia’s head in place, her fingers kneading at the back of her neck and under her perfect bun. 

Tissaia drew in a deep breath, her eyelids fluttering as Yennefer’s tongue touched against hers. They moved in unison, anticipating each other’s reactions, desires, hopes. Yennefer stepped back, taking Tissaia with her before she carded her fingers over Tissaia’s front, rapidly undoing all the buttons on her dress in one swift move. 

Groaning, Tissaia pulled the front of her dress open and shoved it over her shoulders, her arms moving to divest the outerwear from her body. Yennefer’s mouth didn’t leave hers for one instant as they worked together to drag the heavy material and let it fall to the floor below. 

With a rough move, Yennefer spun Tissaia around and pulled at the ties to her corset. As soon as it was loose enough, Tissaia dragged in a large breath, the feeling of freedom crashing into her all at once. Yennefer pushed the corset over her hips and to her feet, joining the dress.

Tissaia let out a short breath when Yennefer’s lips were on the back of her neck while her fingers worked at Tissaia’s hips, pulling the shift up and over Tissaia’s head. The material floated to the ground, and for the first time, Tissaia stood naked and proud in front of Yennefer. 

Turning in place, Tissaia’s gaze lowered, and she bit her lip seductively. She echoed Yennefer’s motions and moved the simple dress from Yennefer’s body and then took a step forward. Their bodies collided together with heat as their mouths joined in an embrace and finger explored confidently. 

Tissaia didn’t know why this time was so different, but it was as though the rage and fear and turmoil and chaos in Yennefer had stilled, if only for a brief moment of time. Yennefer turned her and pushed her into the bed. Tissaia sat and then dragged herself backward, her lips and chest leaning forward so as not to break their kiss. Her mind whirred at an infinite speed, digesting and analyzing everything happening. 

Perhaps bringing chaos more fully into Yennefer’s world had been a mistake. She let out a breath when Yennefer’s lips left hers. She backed up farther on the bed, the soft duvet under her fingers as she waited to see what Yennefer would do next, her eyes wide with anticipation. 

Yennefer got on her knees and staggered closer to Tissaia, straddling her hips. Reaching down, she tilted Tissaia’s chin up and closed the distance. Tissaia dragged her nails teasingly over Yennefer’s ass, scratching at the skin with only a hope of tempting her to continue. Yennefer groaned and bucked her hips against Tissaia’s chest, the heat from her core spreading against Tissaia’s breasts. 

Neither of them spoke. They barely made eye contact. Yennefer pulled the pins from Tissaia’s hair, letting the long locks fall down her back and around her shoulders, the curls from being tied up for so long kinking in all sorts of directions. As soon as it was all loose, Yennefer dove her fingers into Tissaia’s hair and held her still as she ravaged her with her mouth once again. 

Tissaia’s chest tightened, her clit tingled, her heart pounded and skipped. She gasped when Yennefer pulled away, her eyes wide with fear that she wouldn’t come back. It hit her. Biting her lip, Tissaia masked her features rapidly, not wanting Yennefer to have any part of what she was feeling. She covered her feelings tightly with her own chaos, making sure even the strongest of mages wouldn’t be able to break down her barriers. 

She was in love. This wasn’t lust anymore. It wasn’t teaching her anymore. It wasn’t seduction—it almost never had been. Tissaia was in love, and Yennefer, pity of a young witch she was, had no concept of what love was or could be. 

Distracting herself, Tissaia ran her full hand from the widest part of Yennefer’s hip to her breast, covering the sensitive skin and playing with her nipple using the nail of her thumb to change the sensations. Yennefer growled and knocked Tissaia on her back carefully. Looking up, Tissaia saw emotions swirling in Yennefer’s pale purple eyes, confusion, fear, lust, domination. Giving in, Tissaia dragged Yennefer down so their lips could meet in a mutual tug and pull of pleasure and diversion. 

“Touch yourself,” Tissaia demanded, her voice clear and controled in the night unlike everything she felt. 

A guttural tone left Yennefer’s voice, but she did as Tissaia commanded. Her fingers moved from Tissaia’s breasts to her own body, where she tugged at her own breast before landing her fingers between her legs. 

“That’s it.” Tissaia’s voice was low and deep. It had a desperate quality to it, but she was sure Yennefer wouldn’t pick up on that. She watched with eager enthusiasm as Yennefer’s two fingers disappeared inside herself and then made delicate and reticent circles. “Don’t stop.”

Yennefer rocked her hips forward, her other hand holding her body above Tissaia’s as she continued to tease herself. Tissaia grabbed hold of her waist to hold her steady and make sure she didn’t fall. She could tell Yennefer had been waiting for her to arrive, that she’d been toying with herself before because she was so close. 

Pushing into Yennefer’s mind, Tissaia opened herself just a sliver so Yennefer could feel and know her excitement. Her chaos rippled around them, and she caught Yennefer’s shudder and groan as the emotions and power hit her. 

“I’ve never…” Yennefer breathed. “This is too much.”

Tissaia curled the loose hair around Yennefer’s ear and cupped her cheek, locking their gazes as Yennefer’s body jerked as she neared her orgasm. “Don’t stop.”

Biting her lip, Yennefer stared down at Tissaia, their eyes locking in a heated exchanged. Tissaia felt and knew every sensation running through Yennefer. She didn’t have to look to know she’d pinched herself. She didn’t have to use her eyes to feel the build up, the pleasure coiling like a serpent ready to strike. It was perfect. 

Yennefer’s voice echoed in the chambers as she lost control and pressed her forehead into Tissaia’s shoulder. Her breath came in rough gasps as she tried to find her balance, but Tissaia made sure to keep her off it. She sent her pleasure to Yennefer through thought transference, made her to feel the joy she experienced at Yennefer’s pleasure. 

When Yennefer turned her chin and pressed their mouths together, Tissaia lost herself in a sea of gentle touches, rapid hearts, but calm bodies. Yennefer moved from her lips to her neck, kissing just under her chin and then down, under her collar bone, the tops of her breasts, pulling her nipples between her teeth and scraping them slightly. 

Tissaia’s body was on fire. Heat scorched through her with each touch Yennefer left on her body, the wakes of passion rippling throughout her before gathering in the pit of her belly. Yennefer’s mouth followed those trails, blazed new ones, until she settled between Tissaia’s thighs. 

Lifting Tissaia’s legs up and over her shoulder, Yennefer nipped and licked her way back to the apex of her thighs. At the first touch, Tissaia almost lost it. Every feeling she had ignited her skin and shot pleasure throughout her body. Yennefer moved carefully, easing Tissaia into it, but she couldn’t help reaching forward and gripping her fingers in Yennefer’s hair. 

Yennefer swirled her tongue, slipped it deep into Tissaia and then back up. She hummed, the vibrations coursing through Tissaia’s veins and slamming back down where Yennefer worked so desperately. 

“Don’t stop,” Tissaia repeated again on a breath. She worked doubly hard to keep her eyes open and her gaze on Yennefer’s. They never broke eye contact as Yennefer brought Tissaia higher and higher on the waves of pleasure. Tissaia’s hips bucked, her legs shook, her breathing increased into rapid succession. 

Curling her fingers in Yennefer’s hair, she tightened her grasp, trying to maintain and hold on to the last legs of sanity she was no doubt about to lose. When Yennefer slid the same two fingers into Tissaia that had been in herself, Tissaia about lost it. But it wasn’t until Yennefer curled them precisely that Tissaia crashed over the edge of her own making. 

With deep breaths, her thighs closed on Yennefer’s head, holding her in place. Yennefer didn’t let up, she carried on until Tissaia’s pleasure was complete. When she finally rose over Tissaia once again only to fall next to her on the bed. Tissaia grinned and laughed lightly. 

Yennefer brushed two damp fingers over Tissaia’s lips and then kissed her. She reached down and grabbed the extra blanket at the bottom of the bed, then she curled on her side around Tissaia’s cooling and relaxed form. It wasn’t long before both slid into a peaceful and restful sleep. 

###

Tissaia woke with a start. The sky was still dark outside, but her heart pounded relentlessly in her chest. She didn’t have to look. She knew it before her eyes and her body even had to tell her. Yennefer was gone. 

She risked carding her hand over to the other side of the bed, finding the sheets still warm but empty. Yennefer was gone. She was no longer in Aretuza, and Tissaia knew she’d likely never see her again. Something had happened the night before, something that would no doubt frighten Yennefer more than no longer being in court, more than an assassin at her feet with no power to protect herself. 

Laying back on the bed, Tissaia let out a breath of air. Whatever had happened was too much, for both of them. Standing and dressing, and then cleaning her room of any sign Yennefer had been there, Tissaia busied herself. 

As soon as dawn struck, she grabbed her book from the desk and headed out of her chambers. Vilgefortz's presence was well known in the recesses of Aretuza, and she could tell from his energy that he was awake. She made her way to his rooms, knocking on the door with determination in her step. 

When he opened the door, he stared at her oddly. “It’s not even dawn.”

“It is,” she answered. “See?”

Tissaia pointed to the window and the barely there brush of light peeking through. Vilgefortz shook his head, mussed his hair, and opened the door for her to enter. She pushed herself the rest of the way in. 

“I had a thought, on this…” she held up the book for him to see. 

Vilgefortz narrowed his gaze at her. “Did you sleep at all?”

“Yes,” she answered and then cocked her head to the side. “Did you not?”

“I did, I did. The potion Istredd made helped immensely.”

Tissaia kept her lips closed. She was sure she could still feel Yennefer against them if she closed her eyes and focused enough.

“Rectoress?”

“Yes?” Tissaia turned her attention on him. 

“Your thoughts betray you.”

Her heart skipped. “Pardon?”

He chuckled and stepped in closer to her, invading her space. They had gotten to know each other reasonably enough over the past years, but Tissaia was confused for one of the very few times in her long lived life. 

“Your thoughts betray you,” he repeated, coming even closer. 

Her gaze moved up to his face, the way he smirked, the way his eyes roved over her, the way his gaze slipped from her eyes to her lips to her chest and back again in the exact order from before. Once again, her heart jumped. Her lips parted, and before she knew what was happening, Vilgefortz had his mouth against hers. 

She must have showed him. She'd been so focused on keeping her innermost thoughts and feelings from Yennefer, that she must have left herself wide open to others. Breathing out fear, she knocked the thought and the feeling from her chest. She’d only shown him so much. He could very well be a reasonable distraction for the next decade while she sorted her own feelings for Yennefer. 

Parting her lips and gripping him by the back of his head, Tissaia gave herself over to him. Whatever was between them, at least it would be easy.


End file.
